


Chocolate Fondue

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, not explicit but sex implied, steve is conditioned to word fondue, unplanned make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Some things are stronger than super soldiers. Whenever Steve hears the word 'fondue', Tony has to find a seemingly secluded place for some private time. Requested on tumblr.





	Chocolate Fondue

"- And then I found him away from the battlefield, holding in his massive hands a little bird nest with eggs inside, mother bird circling above them! He ran off to protect the birds!"

There was a lot of friendly laughter, and a brightly blushing Bruce, as half of the Avengers team gathered around the table in Nat's apartment. All team members had their home in the Avengers Tower, but sometimes everyone needed some privacy, and most of the team had their second home somewhere else like Clint had his farmhouse, Steve his Brooklyn apartment and flat in Washington, while Tony had his Malibu house and numerous other houses. Turned out that Natasha was renting a flat in Manhattan, something she kept hidden quite well, only letting her two lovers on the secret. 

"Didn't know you were such a bird lover, Bruce," Tony teased, popping in his mouth a cherry tomato from the salad. Earlier today, he and Steve bumped into Bruce, Clint, and Natasha during shopping and the trio, invited them over for dinner. It was a nice gesture and they happily agreed. 

"What can I say, the big guy looks out for the little guys," Bruce replied with a friendly smile, and Natasha affectionately stroked his cheek, something she avoided in public or even in the Tower, but did freely in the comforts of her own house. 

"Looks who is talking, remember when you stopped in the middle of the mission to move that grand piano away from the falling rubble?" Steve asked, pointing his question at Tony.

"It was a Louis XV Baroque Style Grand piano! It was an antique" Tony justified himself and the laughter filled the room anew. 

"Okay, guys, chocolate cake got burnt, so we are going with an easier option," Clint showed in the doorstep, balancing plates on his head and a platter of freshly cut fruits in one hand, while in the other he was holding some metal cylinder with metal wires and colorful handles sticking out from the inside. Growing up in a circus proved to be useful in housework.

"So, what is the easier option?" Tony asked while Natasha and Bruce started to make room on the table. He didn't notice how stiff and blushing Steve became, already smelling it. 

Clint put all the utensils on the empty table and arranged them neatly around the cylinder. 

"Chocolate fondue."

The change was sudden and almost hilarious if it wasn't so darn confusing. Steve turned as red as a tomato and looked away and at the ceiling. Tony gargled, and tugged on his collar nervously, showing a bright blush making its way up his neck, and swallowed loud and heavy. 

"Ummm…" Tony started, noticing the confused looks from their friends. "We- we, sorry, I remembered I have a meeting now, we gotta run, sorry again, everything was delicious, bye!" Tony rambled in one breath, taking Steve's hand and basically sprinting out of the apartment, door slamming behind them.

"Okay, that was weird," Natasha raised one eyebrow up, not understanding.

"Mhhmmm," Clint muttered, already chewing a marshmallow dipped in chocolate, "they always were weird," he summed up, feeding Bruce a piece of chocolate covered banana. Well, more chocolate for them.

Tony and Steve sprinted down the staircase, Steve still blushing and with zipped lips, almost as if angered, while Tony was running behind him, giggling madly. He only protested when Steve used too much force and almost ripped out the car door. 

"Hey!" Tony went to yell at such brutal treatment of his beloved orange Audi, but giggled again when he was pushed into the back seat, door closing, this time gentler, as soon as Steve got inside. 

There was no time for talking, and frankly speaking, no need and Steve was already having his hands all over Tony, groping and kissing and biting and pulling down on his jacket. 

"Gahd," Tony laughed, feeling too many kisses and too fast, but somehow delighted by such turn of events. "We really need to break you from this," he giggled. Somehow Steve was conditioned to associate the word ' _fondue_ ' with ' _make out time_ ' and he couldn't help wanting to get into Tony's pants each time he saw or heard it. The smell of melted chocolate wasn't helping either. 

Steve breathed heavily and drew away from Tony's neck, that had splashes of red, irritated skin from the hard, dizzying kisses. Those would leave a mark Tony would proudly display in the upcoming days. Next came the shirt, Steve didn't take the time to unbutton and basically ripped the material off of his own chest, something that made Tony's eyes wide and his breath stop when he was face to face with those impressive pectoral muscles. With Tony, it was easier, and Steve yanked his shirt up and pulled above his head, Tony eagerly helping and raising arms up.

"Keep them like this," Steve ordered in a hot whisper, and it was the shock that he said first words since they both left the apartment, that made Tony stay still. Straight and with hands above his head, the shirt crumpled around his elbows. Steve slid his gaze lower and looked at Tony's chest, embellished with a round scar in the middle, the reminder of where once the arc reactor was, and lower, and the wide rib cage that seemed more pronounced with Tony's arms stretched, and the stomach Steve adored so much, soft and warm and inviting, but with a subtle outline of abdominal muscles. Too appetizing. 

"Hmp!" Tony twisted his fingers when Steve pressed his warm palm to his chest and slid all the way down to his pant line, initiating a warm up. His breath quickened and he panted softly at the caress. "You know… If you could control yourself better we could go back home first and then you could cover me in chocolate and have a proper dessert..."

Steve's eyes darkened at the image appearing in his head. At the chest covered in chocolate, and Tony's stiff nipples, dark and sweet, like two cherries, ready to nibble and suck. The chocolate dripping and spreading between the ribs, and his tongue licking off the sweetness. Dark, glossy pool in the middle of the stomach, some chocolate staying around Tony's outie belly button and Steve's mouth pressing on top, sucking and licking, and Tony twisting and writhing under him, overwhelmed and whimpering and giggling. And that would be just the start. He could wait and have all this, or be satisfied with what he was offered here and now. 

Licking his lips, Steve sunk down, gently nibbling and licking, enjoying every hot breath and whimpered out a giggle, claiming every inch of Tony for himself. After all, there was always seconds. Tony was only grateful, that the car had tinted glasses, yet the steady rocking would give them away later on. 

Back in the apartment, Bruce and Nat were cleaning after dinner and washing the dishes together, while Clint was on the phone, way too pleased with his discovery.

"- I am telling you, man, it was hilarious! They started running like Coulson that one time I accidentally shot an arrow into his left butt cheek!"

"Mmmm. You sure it was because of that? Because I know Steve and it doesn't sound like to not be able to not control himself."

"No, no, no, I am positive! Besides, guess what? They didn't even go back to the Tower! The car is still standing here! And even from here I can see it is rocking---"

"OKAY, I don't need to know that!"

"Chocolate fondue, man! Invite them for dinner, serve them that, and enjoy the show! You will thank me later!"

Clint hung up and Bucky was left with a phone in his hand, looking at it with a thoughtful expression. Fondue, huh? 

"Hey, Sam!" he called into the apartment, "you know who we didn't see in a while? Steve and Tony. How about a double date?"

"Double date?" Sam walked out of the adjoined kitchen and draped himself over his boyfriend's back. "I thought you don't like double dates, especially with them," he pointed out with a smirk. In contrary to them, Steve and Tony were always obnoxiously over themselves in public places, just like horny teenagers, nothing like the mature and sophisticated relationship Sam and Bucky had. 

"I know, but I was thinking we can invite them over here. Have some nice dinner, chat, show them what a great cook you are," Bucky coaxed, putting his head under Sam's chin in an affectionate manner. 

"If that's what you want," Sam agreed, "I will plan the menu and you can call them. And will think of the dessert, maybe some meringue -"

"Actually," Bucky interrupted, "I was thinking about chocolate fondue."

"You eat too much chocolate, James," Sam smiled, not surprised at all that Bucky chose this dessert.

"I know, but I want to see it," Bucky said, sounding a little mischievous.

"See what?"

"See - what a great job you will do!"

"Uh-uh. Okay then," Sam half believed his boyfriend and moved away to compare if what they had in the fridge matched with his dinner plan.

Bucky just rubbed his hands together. If what Clint said was true, they would be up for a nice show.


End file.
